Pandora's Box
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: When Pandora's box was opened, all the evils of the word were released onto man kind. Only one would be able to save them all. A series of shorts about the three evils and one saviour that poured out of Pandora's Box.
1. Ills

**A/N: This idea came to me after I watched a documentary on the Discovery Channel this afternoon about Pandora's Box. Each chapter will be based off of one of the evils supposedly released rom the box, and each will feature a different character from the series. Also, for each evil released, I will provide a definition. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Ills:**

**1. Evil, sin. **

**2. Disaster, distress, or harm.**

**3. Something that causes suffering.**

**4. Something that reflects in an unfavorable way on one's own being.**

**

* * *

**

**Ills**

His eyes were dry with the tears he was unable to shed; his lower lip trembled, mocking his so called toughness and strength. He had done everything in his power to avoid it, denial, restraint, plain ignorance. It was just too much to bear.

"Emmett? Emmett, what's wrong? What is it?" Carlisle's normally calm voice floated across the air like a nearly silent song. A dirge, filled with sadness, as if he cold read his son's mind without reading the emotions that he was sure were splashed ruthlessly across his face.

The boy didn't reply, only continued to sob, his body racking with sharp, violent aches and twitches at what had just occurred. She was a siren, he had drowned in her song.

"Son? What happened?" The voice came from above him, but he couldn't force himself to look up, knowing the disappointment that Carlisle's eyes would hold at the sight below him.

The tiny girl in his arms was too sweet, too precious, too young to die. Without a second thought he had slain her, selfishly satisfying his need for blood in his lust for her natural wine.

Yet as he looked upon her with crimson eyes, a mere reflection of the life line he had stolen from her, he couldn't help but think she looked more beautiful than she had at this moment. A doll, frozen in time forever, not that much unlike himself.

"Son?" The voice came again, this time accompanied by a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Choking back another sob, Emmett raised his eyes to meet Carlisle's, who had bent down in a crouch to be at his level. The golden orbs that once reflected his own were indeed filled with sadness and desperation, but also unconditional love. It was as if he could do no wrong in the older man's eyes.

He just didn't deserve it.

Opening his mouth, he licked his lips, hoping that the words that would tumble out wouldn't be as chalky and hoarse as he had feared. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

They were worse.


	2. Toils

**A/N: I should mention this now: these go in no specific order. This chapter takes place while she is still alone, and only 4 vampires make up the Cullens. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Toils:**

**1. Something that binds, traps, entangles one; an entrapment.**

**2. Something, literal or figurative, that holds something in a situation or place.**

**

* * *

**

**Toils**

She felt like a caged animal, ensnared by the inescapable trap of time. For years she had whiled away the hours of each passing day trying to find a way out, a way back to reality; but alas, each time ended in disappointment, only to bring back the pleasurable punishment of repeating the same routine the next day and the next.

Many, she knew, would be more than willing to switch places with her: to become the prince while she was demoted to the title of pauper. If only they knew what the consequences of the switch would include. Being locked in a never ending cycles of dragged out days and endless nights, to lose a fair share of your memories, and constantly yearn for the world you left behind. Is it worth it? This life of ethereal beauty and immortality? She didn't think so.

How she wished to be back in her original time in England, when she still had the chance to marry, to become a mother, to fill the slot as lady of the house, to grow up and make something of herself. This offending mythical Neverland she now called home meant nothing to her. She had lost her friends, her family. What was there left to live for?

Nothing.

But on that fateful night when she was changed, she was thrust forward into a life that she did not want to live. She now walked a path of an unknown destiny, tied to her forever. For what good was life without people whom you feel safe around? A man to love? A sense of self being?

As the stars filled the darkened sky each night, she found herself gazing up, trying to find Polaris so she could navigate an imaginary route home. Because without her home, she would find herself thinking, who was Rosalie? Why does she continue to live in despair?

There was only one reason she could think of, and it was a cruel fate.

To play a pawn in this damned archaic game they called immortality.


	3. Sickness

**A/N: This is by far my favorite evil. And it just fit so perfectly with Twilight. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Sickness:**

**1. The quality or state of being infected by a disease.**

**2. An illness influenced being.**

**3. Defective or unsound.**

**

* * *

**

**Sickness**

Despite everything they said, she wasn't sick. She knew she wasn't.

Demented, a mutant, psychotic, estranged, a head case- literally, clinically insane; they had coined each and every term in her initial admission as a possible diagnosis. Other theories offered where that she was "disconnected from reality and just another teenager yearning for attention", as well as "she was born with a very fragile state of mind and these past few years have just been to hard on her; looking at logistics, she should have felt this strain a long time ago; it's a wonder she didn't snap until now."

The doctors who were working on her case were very understanding of the Brandon's leaving their only daughter in their care. After all, who could stand to live with an obviously distressed girl, who could potentially, with her so-called "visions", set harm upon those around her?

Alice was considered diseased.

Abandoned and alone in a darkened cell. Hair shorn off. Clothes replaced by a straight jacket. No visitors except the occasional food delivery from her captors. How could her parents do this do her?

It was obvious that they were the sick ones. Sick and twisted.


	4. Hope

**A/N: So, this is the final chapter. Writing this made me cry. I'm just really sad right now. And not sad as in depressed, but as in a disappointment to myself. I shouldn't cry! Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Hope:**

**1. A wish or desire accompanied by confident expectation of its fulfillment.**

**2. A theological virtue.**

**3. A constant yearning for something to happen.**

**

* * *

**

**Hope**

Things were finally starting to look up. The light of day was rightfully taking the front seat, eclipsing the eternal darkness. She was the first good thing that happened to him since Carlisle had turned him and gave him back the life he had lost. And for his angelic love, he was thankful.

"La Tua Cantante, Edward," Carlisle said, his normally reserved voice dripping with undisguised happiness. "You've over come the blood-song of your singer, and in the process, managed to love her wholly while keeping her precious life in your hands instead of on it. None of us can say the same. You saved us."

Edward glanced around at the faces of the six people he had learned to call his family, and felt an overwhelming swell of love in his heart.

"But Carlisle," He choked out, still not completely comprehending his Father's previous statement. "How did I save you? When were you ever in danger?"

"Son," Esme smiled, moving forward to place a kiss on his pale forehead, "You saved us from eternal damnation."

Edward was confused more than ever.

"Edward, you showed us that through every thing we've lost, we still have a grip on our humanity." A crystal voice rang out from his crowd of siblings. He looked over, startled, to see that it was Rosalie who had spoken.

Without a word, he opened his arms wide. And then he was holding her, as she dry-sobbed into the crook of his neck, his icy hands like flames on her back as they rubbed in a feeling of solace and contentment. Her arms around him were soon joined by a set of well muscled ones, a pair that would be eternally scarred, a tiny yet not so delicate set, and the tight and loving arms of his parents.

Carlisle's hope for a companion was the one thing that began the Cullen-Hale family, and it was Edward's hope to love a mortal girl was what sealed the ties of their eternal bond.

With an understanding for each others souls both before and after the change, hope was the cement that held the family together.


End file.
